The Search For Piccolo
by MrPopo'sPal
Summary: In a parallel timeline where Vegeta and Frieza never met, Frieza takes Piccolo hostage for the Dragonballs and it is left to the crew to find him. Chapter 2 coming soon


_Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction that I have written. I thought it wasn't too bad for a first, hope you enjoy._

 _This takes place in the "Namek Saga" in Dragonball Z/ Kai. In an alternate time where Vegeta hasn't met Frieza and doesn't work for him, Piccolo is captured by Frieza and held to find the Dragonballs and bring forth the great dragon Porunga._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Kai. These are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is non profit and is only a parody._

 _ENJOY_

Dragon Ball Z: The Search for Piccolo

"Oh Kami, this is just _great_." Goku sighed as he picked up the last piece of the scrapped Capsule Corp. spaceship. The ship had been completely obliterated after the attack from the Ginyu Force and two new aliens who they'd never seen before. "Well, maybe we should just wait it out and see what happens, Goku." Krillin said with a scared tone. "No Krillin, I can't do that just yet… Not with Frieza having Piccolo held hostage for the Dragonballs." Goku put on a menacing face and gripped the wreckage tightly until his knuckles drained of blood and the piece was crushed. He dropped the metal that had gotten so hot, that it seared through the ground below. "Goku, we must not rush, that is a common mistake… One too often made by us," said Master Roshi, who propped himself on his cane. Krillin spoke "Hey Bulma! Do you have anything that can track the readings on those Ginyu guys?" Krillin asked loudly, the idea was genius. Bulma replied, "Yeah I still have that old scouter from our encounter with Raditz. I can work on it a little bit to pick up readings from farther away, let me try." She picked up a screwdriver and took apart the casing. With a little work, Bulma had the piece reading further out in no time. "Alright! Now we can try to seek out Piccolo and those other guys." Goku smirked, he knew he had the perfect team, and that no one was ever gonna keep them from winning.

-Vegeta's POV-

"Those idiots," Vegeta spoke to himself inside his ship, "They think they can truly fool the Prince of all Saiyans. Prince Vegeta of All Saiyans, he gladly took the honorable title, passed down from his father. With his father's death, the man was actually the King over planet Vegeta. Out of respect for his late father, he would never carry this title, no matter how proud he was. "No matter, I will find the Dragonballs and wish for my immortality once and for all!" He laughed what could only be a villain's laugh. "I just have to avoid them while I hunt down these Dragonballs, then I can make my wish, and finally conquer everything I have ever wanted to!" As he was flying, he noticed another ship come up on his radar. His scouter picked up many high power levels from that ship. "There are 8 high power levels on that ship. Who could that possibly be? Whoever it is…" Vegeta's talking was cut short by his scouter beeping uncontrollably. "Oh my… It seems I have begun to pick up a much darker, more sinister, and _much_ higher power level. This is much more powerful than Kakarot, I have to investigate."

-Piccolo's POV-

"I'm a Namekian, have you no idea what you're doing?" Piccolo screamed to no avail. Dodoria smirked and started to chuckle "Yes, we know exactly what we are doing and Zarbon and I have every intention of carrying it out until the end. The doors then opened and a voice halted the two pirates. "Stop it, you idiots! Remember we need him, he is Namekian, therefore he can tell us everything we need to know. So, for now and until we are finished, the green man shall live." As Piccolo looked up, he saw a cold face, one that showed no intentions of showing mercy to the wrong person. "Who are you, big green man?" the mysterious person questioned. Piccolo began to chuckle, which turned to an outrageous burst of laughter. "Me? Oh, I am earth's strongest warrior! I am Piccolo, heir to the Namekian throne! So now that you know me, I would like to ask the same of you." Piccolo gave him an inquisitive look. "I am Emperor Frieza. I am on the hunt for these so called 'Dragonballs' so I can finally have my immortality." Frieza unveiled both the 3 star and 6 star Dragonballs to Piccolo. "These are my nice little prizes. Soon you are going to help me find the rest. I hope you will enjoy our little journey together." Piccolo swallowed what felt like a rock in his throat, this one going to be a very arduous week.

-Goku's POV-

"Okay, that should be it. We are halfway to those power levels, and it's funny because my radar is picking up a signal from two different Dragonballs in that same direction." said Bulma. "WHAT?!" Krillin shouted in utter confusion and shock. "That means whatever has Piccolo needs him for the great dragon Porunga," Master Roshi spoke softly. "I hope to Kami he is OK." Roshi hunched over in his chair and sighed. "It's okay, guys. Krillin, Gohan, and I can work together to save him!" Goku shouted enthusiastically. "I'm afraid that may not be the best idea," Roshi said with a concerned look on his face. "Why not, Master Roshi?" Krillin questioned. "This Frieza guy is a real threat. Gohan barely survived the attack from Vegeta and Nappa, maybe you and Goku should go alone. Bulma and I will stay here and watch Gohan to make sure nothing goes wrong." Roshi answered. "I see, understood." Goku exhaled a sigh of exhaustion. "We're landing on Planet Namek right now. The ship and Dragonballs stopped here." Bulma yelled from the front seat. "Good job, thanks Bulma! Don't worry you guys, Krillin and I will be back with Piccolo soon." Goku shouted as he exited the aircraft. "Yeah, hopefully we will make it back." Krillin mumbled.

-Vegeta's POV-

"Those idiotic earthlings will be surprised once I gather the Namekian Dragonballs and come back stronger than ever." Vegeta thought to himself. He took his first step onto the fresh Namekian soil and began sprinting, which soon turned into flying above the sky and looking down to search. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something purple and green. No, two things… fighters. He took a minute to decide if he should fight them and, as usual, was overcome with pride when he crashed down in front of the two beings. "Oh, a fighter, have we?" said the purple one. "It seems so," Spoke the green one. "I am Zarbon, and this is my friend Dodoria. We work under the reign of Emperor Frieza." "So his name is Zarbon and her name is Dodoria." Vegeta thought. "Who is this Frieza you are telling me about?" he asked. "Emperor Frieza is the most ruthless pirate in the universe, he takes over planets and decides their fate. We are on a mission to find the Dragonballs so he can grant his wish for immortality." Dodoria excitedly screamed. "NO!" Vegeta thought. "Damn it to hell! That wish will be mine… even if it means destroying these two monsters." Zarbon and Dodoria both recognized the look on Vegeta's face and began to gather energy. Without a moment of hesitation, Vegeta screamed "Galick Gun!" The blast shot straight through Dodoria and she was dead, instantly. Zarbon, however, dodged the beam and threw the first punch. Zarbon was extremely fast and obviously powerful, no wonder Frieza made him a right hand man. As Vegeta blocked and dodged every punch, he took a step back. "I'm running out of ledge and I will have to resort to flying soon. Zarbon has the advantage here." As soon as his mind broke away, he felt his face tighten and pain shot through his nose. The beast had landed the first punch and that was all the Saiyan was allowed to feel before he was thrown to the ground.

-Piccolo's POV-

"Appule!" Frieza shouted. "Uh, yes sir, Frieza!" The small soldier jumped up to greet the Emperor. "What happened to those two idiots Zarbon and Dodria?" Frieza picked up Piccolo, "You better hope your Saiyan pal didn't hurt my two prized possessions…" Frieza squeezed the Namekian's arm until it was bruised and numb. Appule looked through his scouter, only to realize he would have to give the news of Dodoria's death. "Emperor Frieza, I am afraid… Dodoria is gone." Frieza looked down to Piccolo, "You are truly lucky I need you for the Dragonballs. KILL the Saiyan!" With no hesitation at all, the Frieza Army unloaded from the ship, guns blazing.

-Goku's POV-

"Hurry, Krillin! We have to make it to Piccolo in time." Goku had borrowed the scouter from Bulma to track down the Namekian, it would take far less time. The scouter began to beep, "Look Krillin, down there! It looks like Frieza's Army and a gigantic, green monster. It was true what Goku had seen, Zarbon had transformed into his beastly form and the man looked like too much for one man to handle. "Looks like some idiot already tried to fight him, and look, he is wearing Saiyan armor." Krillin looked down to some man on the ground behind Zarbon, he could only realize it was the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Goku and Krillin both recognized it and landed immediately. Goku immediately launched a Kamehameha as Krillin used a Destructo Disc to cut the entire army in half. "Come to challenge Emperor Frieza, have you?" the beast spoke. "We want our friend back." Goku spoke through his teeth. "Oh, the monkey?" Zarbon taunted. "No, the Namekian," Zarbon's eyes almost jumped out of their socket. "He is our friend and we need him." The giant green monster chuckled in its enormity. "Then you shall be crushed under the weight of my fist." He swung a hand towards Goku, but to no avail, as it was easily dodged. As Krillin charged up for another Destrcucto Disc to slice Zarbon, Goku fiercely fought with the beast and threw jabs like never before. "Damn, you are truly strong, but you are still a fool to challenge me and the Emperor." Little did he know, those would be his last words as Goku grabbed his arms and threw him into the air. "Destructo Disc!" Krillin launched the giant disc at Zarbon, which easily sliced through the tough skin and left two halves of a man lying on the ground, dead along with Dodoria and the army that was there. At that moment, Goku took the first step into Frieza's ship before a hand grabbed his throat and pulled him in.


End file.
